Jurassic Park:Remains of a lost world
by KeisatsuX
Summary: A group of special visitors go to a special safari in which "special" animals thrive. Destruction due to lack of intelligence ensues. This is a tribute to the novel: Jurassic Park.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Special Messages

Alex Howard arranged the papers in front of him, it was a tiring day at work and he wondered if he can even go home without accident. He yawned, "Rebecca," he gestured to his assistant, "Please sign these papers for me when you go home, I can't see very well and I might end up signing at the title of the paper." His assistant chuckled, "Very well sir, oh, and take care sir." She gave a nod then went off with the papers in her hand, Howard groaned, what a hard day it was! Some of his students were giving him a headache about what the heck his lesson is all about, a simple problem with a simple solution, he basically told them: "Dinosaurs young man! Dinosaurs indeed!" it was particularly effective, even to the jocks in his class. Howard yawned then settled off, locking the door behind him, as he went out, he gave a nod to the guard at the entrance who gave a small nod as well. _Almost automatic, _he thought. He made his way to his battered Sedan and managed to go home to his small cottage near the plaza, he considered it lucky, since all he got was scrapes on his car, no injuries. As he scrambled to his bag to find his keys, he noticed something sticking out of his mailbox, _The hell?_ He thought, he reached his hand out to grab them, he noticed that it was a letter with a SciGen crest at the side, the triangle with a box at the middle. He opened it and read it:

_Greetings,_

_We have heard from your university, specifically from your class, that you were a retired paleontologist. We invite you to a special project that is currently being worked on and is near completion after seven years, a special safari, in which special animals thrive. After you have got this, you will receive a call from one of our project supervisors: James Henry._

_We hope you could come see us at work. _

_Scigen,_

The hell?, He thought again.


	2. Chapter 1

Richards

Richards sat in front of his seventh client, or rather, someone to be interviewed. Interrogation was a hard job, especially if you're trying to squeeze information from a criminal mastermind, interrogation was what Calibur Richards, a man in his early thirties, have been tasked to do according to Case no. 19141189, which was a code word for: SAFARRI. He's a special agent mostly regarding information, but he has tasted war..And the sensation you get when you almost got killed. He had explained this all in a small café in New York, he had expressed this all in a neutral tone to not scare off his client, but this time was different, the teenager in front of him didn't show any sign of fear or nervousness whatsoever.

"So, it's best to not rush in to activities and think first before you engage. My mentor's own words." Richards said, taking a bite out of his burger, "It's a good thing you young'uns didn't get in too much trouble eh?" he asked, "I use my time in rejuvenating and energizing, I also spend time with my brothers and sis-" , "Geez, you're starting to sound like my grandfather, with all the army and stuff, you seriously didn't just invite for a snack, did you? Get to the point.". Richards stared at the teen, he wasn't used to being talked with such sharpness from a guy younger than him. Danny Marcus, the guy in front of him, was indeed just 17. Even his own assistant had said, "Watch out, word on the street that he has quite a sharp tongue. He might even dethrone you from your title: Sharpy Mc. Sharpy!" his assistant said with a chuckle. _Yeah, right, as if, _he thought, but he was right, Danny had a sharp one. "Alright you impulsive goat," he said with an intimidating tone, "You have been sent a letter from SciGen, yes? Well I'm gonna spill the beans on your ass. SciGen is a company supported by smart-ass lawyers and shadowy people, they have been included in many crimes and it's crazy to just trust them. I understand you're quite surprised by the _whole special animals thrive _crap in there, but don't be fooled." He explained sharply.

"So what." Danny said, taking a bite from his burger, "Damn. I guess that's a yes huh?" Richards said, standing up, packing the papers in his brief case. "Yup, I am. Now, will you free me? I've got some schedule to follow." Danny stood, up, running for the exit. Richards started to walk to his own car as well, "How'd it go?" his partner asked, he slumped down the driver's seat. "Damn. Stubborn little people." He replied, turning the key.


End file.
